Bella's Real Forever!
by BirdieTitus16
Summary: So, first I would like to thank *brattygirl14b* or Nicole for helping me! U ROCK GIRLY! Anyhoo, Bella chooses Jacob, b/c he the right choice and with a little help from her bro, Todd Swan!-Robin
1. Gone And Found!

Bella's Real Forever!

By: BirdieEsme10/BrattyGirl14b

~ So, first I would like to thank *brattygirl14b* or Nicole for helping me with starting and now in the writin' process of this story! U ROCK GIRLY! Anyhoo, Jacob is the right choice b/c he's alive, funny, adorable, and HE DIDN'T LEAVE! ( and Ed's gay!) and so Bells gets left by sparkle butt and now is with Jacob, her brother also is there with her too, Todd Swan, with lots of laughs, realation, and THE RIGHT CHOICE OF MAN! lol- Robin

TEAM JACOB!

I smile weakly at Edward's beautiful pained face and know what's coming.

He puts his hands on either side of my face.

"Bella....are you sure? Did you make the right choice? I've never seen you in so much pain-" His voice broke on the last word.

I touched his lips. "Yes"

"I don't know....." His brow ceased. "If it hurts so much, how can it possibly be the right thing for you?"

"Edward, I know who I can't live without"

"HEY NO PDA, I CAN HEAR YOU!"

I sigh looking at Edward's sad and angry face knowing he and my brother, Todd, will be fighting again!

"You're being very rude you know!" Edward roars springing to his feet even before I could blink as Todd jerks open the door.

"Oh get over yourself, miss congeniality!" Todd hisses chunking Edward's jacket into his face, "and please see yourself out..without my baby sister!"

I couldn't believe it, everyone else is so intranced by Edward Cullen, but everyone expect Todd, always!

"Fine, but she has to tell me who she chooses first," Edward says calming sitting down on the bed and looking straight into my frighten eyes.

"So Bella, who do you choose?"

Todd and Edward both just stare as my throat goes dry and my hands shake beneath my blanket and suddenly my heart is stronger my head.

"I choose.....JACOB!"

"YEE HAW!" Todd yelps as Edward storms out knocking him to the ground.

"I-I....feel....h-horrible" I whisper shaking with hot tears blurring my eyes.

I jump suddenly as Todd sits down beside me rubbing my back and pulling me into his "bear hugs" as he calls them.

Todd always been hair-brained like Renee like I've been shy like Charlie, but he's made more process at breaking through mine and Charlie's shy-walls.

"I know what you must be thinkin' Bells" Todd whispers kissing me on the forehead, "but don't.......Edward was WAY too selifish and perfect for you!"

"Hey!" I joke slapping his arm as best I could and hurting my hand in the process, " ......_He's too PERFECT for me_?!"

"Sorry I meant, _he thinks he's too perfect for you_," Todd chuckles apologizing and hugging me tight before moving about my room.

"What are you doing?" I shriek as Todd tosses almost my entire closet into my duffel bag.

"Have you forgot, you goob?!"

Then I hit me..........our annual trip to La Push for camping out with Jake and the boys.

"Oh right, sorry" I chuckle twisting my hands in a knot embarassed.

"I love ya Bells" Todd chuckles throwing my jacket right into my face, "...now getcha coat on Jacob and the guys are waitin'!"

"Okay, and I love you too"

To Jacob and La Push I go......but how to tell him that I-.........l-LOVE HIM!!!!

To be continued...........


	2. SUPRISE!

Bella's Real Forever!

By: BirdieEsme10/BrattyGirl14b

~ Here comes Jacob and Bella's reunion again....and Todd making fun of Bella, hehe and a suprise! And thankz again to my co-writer Nicole...u rock chick! ~ - Robin

"What are you doing?" I shriek as Todd tosses almost my entire closet into my duffel bag.

"Have you forgot, you goob?!"

Then I hit me..........our annual trip to La Push for camping out with Jake and the boys.

"Oh right, sorry" I chuckle twisting my hands in a knot embarassed.

"I love ya Bells" Todd chuckles throwing my jacket right into my face, "...now getcha coat on, Jacob and the guys are waitin'!"

"Okay, and I love you too"

_To Jacob and La Push I go......but how to tell him that I-.........l-LOVE HIM!!!!_

"Bye Pop!" Todd yelled into the living room at Charlie and Billy Black who were gonna met us up at La Push too, well after the game of course.

Charlie and Billy waved and as we left out the door and as I turned to leave I saw Billy look at me as if to say "Thank you so much".

We hopped into Todd's old Dodge truck and just as we started on the road.....I started to panic as reality hit me in the face.

"Ohhhh...." is all I could say probably the entire way over before Todd stopped me thankfully.

"Bella stop, Jacob is in love with you just as you are him....man you're so awkward sometimes!"

"HEY YOU TRY DOIN' THIS!" I screamed face flushed and fists clinched.

Todd looked at me amused and faced the road again with a roar of sudden laughter.

"I l-love ya Bells ............you g-get so e-embarassed!"

I sigh crossing my arms angrily as we drive through La Push and I suddenly notice the beautiful sceny zoom by.

The street lights and trees were dressed white string lights with all types of colorful flowers mixed in and I watch in amazement when we reach Jacob's driveway, that there's nothing decorated around his house?!

"W-What the.....Bells?" Todd stutters as his mouth drops in shock, ".......did you know about this?"

"A-are you crazy?" I snap slapping him in the arm as we both jump out of the truck running towards the house.

"Jake!" Todd and I cry out in unision rounding the corner of the house to find Embry, Paul, Sam, Leah, Emily, Seth......but no Jake!

"Where's Jake, and what's with the decorations?!" I cry stamping my foot on the ground so hard my footing lost and I slipped forward and right into Emily's open arms.

"Oh, calm down Bella" Emily giggled ruffling my hair and crushing me in a hug.

"Yeah Bells, Jake's in the house calling your dad and Billy" Embry laughs chunking a marshmallow at my face, ".....chill out and have a marshmallow"

"Yeah their right Bells, " Todd says from the other side of Emily pulling me up to my feet.

"But, go and get him already I have you're breakup story to tell everyone and he's the hero of it"

I roll my eyes at my smirking brother and slowly make my way to the back screen door.

I open the door and hear someone rustling in the living room and know that I must be Charlie, Billy, and Jake trying to scare me...again!

"Okay, you guys jokes over I know ya'll are in here!" I say loudly slowly walking into the small living room and flick on the lightswitch on the left wall.

"Jacob....Dad....Billy?"

I look at the couch, no Billy or Charlie, and then at the lazy boy and love seat, no Jacob!

"Okay guys where the-" I cry before feeling someone presence behind and turn to find Jacob on one knee with a tiny wooden box in his hands.

"J-J-Jake....." I stutter trying to catch my breath as he grins revealing inside the tiny wooden box, a beautiful silver ring with an aqua oval dimaond.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" Jacob says with any hesitation.

I can't believe it, Edward and I just broke up and I just now figured out I'm in love with Jacob.....and...a-and...

"Y-yes....y-yes!" I squeal with sudden courage and run to Jake knocking him over in the process.

"W-What Bells?" Jacob stutters wrapping his arms around me chuckling.

"Yes, Yes Jacob Black, a thousand times yes!"

Jacob laughs happily as he pulls the ring out of the wooden box and slipping it on my ring finger, kissing me passionately in the process.

I feel my face flush with the passion in Jake's kiss.......he's so much better than Edward!

"So..." Jacob chuckled after he releases his lips from mine, "....w-we need to get back out there.....they ease dropping at the back door!"

I giggle rolling my eyes and crush my lips back to his, as if to say, _"who cares?!"._

_I have my true love, my whole life, but.....a wedding?!_

**NO WAY!**

T.B.C.

~ Sorry to end it there, writer's block.....but don'tcha love it! Jacob and Bella gettin' married...SQUEE! And Edward's roast is the next chapter along with the annoucement of their gettin' married! WOOT! ~ -Robin


	3. Come A Runnin!

Bella's Real Forever!

3

By: BirdieEsme10

~ So, Bells and Jake are engaged, what should happen next! Ed drama! HAHA! R&R AND DON'T HATE! ~ -Robin

Recap-

_"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" Jacob says with any hesitation._

_I can't believe it, Edward and I just broke up and I just now figured out I'm in love with Jacob.....and...a-and..._

_"Y-yes....y-yes!" I squeal with sudden courage and run to Jake knocking him over in the process._

_"W-What Bells?" Jacob stutters wrapping his arms around me chuckling._

_"Yes, Yes Jacob Black, a thousand times yes!" _

_Jacob laughs happily as he pulls the ring out of the wooden box and slipping it on my ring finger, kissing me passionately in the process._

_I feel my face flush with the passion in Jake's kiss.......he's so much better than Edward!_

_"So..." Jacob chuckled after he releases his lips from mine, "....w-we need to get back out there.....they ease dropping at the back door!"_

_I giggle rolling my eyes and crush my lips back to his, as if to say, "who cares?!"._

_I have my true love, my whole life, but.....a wedding?!_

_**NO WAY!**_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Jacob and I walk out of the house just as Emily and Seth mall us with hugs and congratulations!

"Congrats Bella!" Emily giggles hugging me.

I smile at Jacob who is picking on Seth and burst with into giggles when Jake pants him and he turns red from embarassment .

"Jacob Samuel Black!" I snap playfully smacking his arm as we all continue to laugh at Seth's misery.

Jacob shrugs like it's nothing as Seth rushing behind me to hide from Jacob.

"Bella, don't let me be the celebration to your engagement!"

I help poor Seth fix his pants as everyone else rushes over to the fire to make smores.

"Soooo, you really do love Jacob right, not that bloodsucker?" Seth asks nervously looking at the ground like he just stapped me or something.

"Yes Seth, don't worry about me, now let's go and roast some marshmellows so I can stick them in your nappy hair!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_* Ed's p.o.v. * _

_(yeah that's right I disrespect him, I don't say he's full name!) _

_Why would Bella do this to me?!  
_

"Edward dear, please don't over react, " Esme says worriedly rubbing my back as I grip, and almost rip into, arm of the living room couch .

" Esme, I-...I just can't take this anymore!" I cry out standing from the couch and knocking her hands off my back, "...I-...I cannot live this shell of a life without her!"

"Edward, stop it!" Rosalie hisses from the doorway in the kitchen, "....it's the best thing for her, you _**can't have everything **_you want!"

"Oh, and you can dear sister?"

Rosalie runs into me knocking us into the grand piano behind me and slaps me repeatly.

"I found _**true **_love, you just found someone who you could destroy for you own depressive reasons!"

"You cruel wrench!" I scream throwing her straight through the wall beside the couch.

I stand hastily picking pieces of the piano off my jacket as Rosalie cries out in anger inside the wall.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT, YOU WOULD HAVE DESTROYED A GOOD PERSON WITH A BRIGHT FUTURE, JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T ADMIT TO YOURSELF THAT YOU JUST WANTED A SLAVE!"

"Rosalie!" Esme cries in shock as she begans to cry.

"I'm going to get her back!"

I rush out of the house and blaze through the wood but can't even go fast enough to stop Rosalie's threat inside my thoughts.

_You will regret this Edward....not from Jacob...or Bella!_

_Who then dear sister?_

_Todd Swan...._

T.B.C.

~ Sorry for not updating for a while, "Dorky Wolvie" took up alot of my time (and check out that story!), but I will work on this one! And you bet your cookies, that Ed's gonna get it when Todd finds out he's comin' for Bella, but Bella ain't no more so don't worry! R&R! AND DON'T HATE! ~ -Robin


	4. Get 'Em!

Bella's Real Forever

4

By: BirdieEsme10

( Sorry I haven't updated on this, "Dorky Wolvie" takes up alot, cause I have an obession w/th Hugh/Logan...sorry! Anyhoo, so Ed can't take not being without his slave, wait I mean Bella! lol j/k....So he's comin' for her but, Todd finds him! OH YEAHHH! R&R! AND DON'T HATE! ) - Robin

_Recap-_

_"I'm going to get her back!" _

_I rush out of the house and blaze through the wood but can't even go fast enough to stop Rosalie's threat inside my thoughts._

_You will regret this Edward....not from Jacob...or Bella!_

_Who then dear sister?_

_Todd Swan...._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So, Bells what's the plan from here?" I ask as we all sit by the fire enjoying Easton Corbin's "I'm A Little More Country Than That" on the boom box in the background on the Black's back window sill.

"Well......finish college, get married, and the rest, we'll cross when they come to us" Bella giggles squeezes Jacob's hand hers is intewined in.

"You're such a dork when you're in love Bells!" Jake and I both chuckle in unison.

"Todd I will-" Bella hisses before a loud war cry silences us all.

"AHHHH, JACOB BLACK!"

Jake and I stand right then just as Edward bursts through everyone around the campfire grabbing my baby sister instantly.

"HEY!" Jacob cries lunging towards him but Ed moves away and his face slams into the earth.

"Drop her, you pale girly man!" I roar clunking a piece of flaming fire wood into Edward's unaware face.

Bella dunk and rolls just in time as the firey lodge burns into Ed's screaming stone face.

"Get 'em boys!" Seth cries as he, Embry, Paul, Sam all drop their marshmallows and push him into the fire.

Jacob and I hold onto Bella as Ed pulls himself up from the fire grabbing at her.

"Give up bloodsucker!" Sam growls grabbing him by the throat and lifting him off the ground a few feet.

"Wait Sam!" Bella squeals and looks at me as if to say "don't worry I got this" and then at Jake and we let her go.

She smirks evilly at Edward's whimping from Sam's grip on his throat and stands right in front of him with crossed arms.

"When I first met you I thought, you were different and maybe I finally found love but, I was commanded, put in mortal danger, and almost killed by James and you"

"I should beat you up MYSELF!" Bells cries as Jacob pulls her up to eye level with Ed, " but I'm the better person here"

I grin proudly admiring Bella's new found courage but, kill over laughing as she back hands Ed in his pretty boy face!

"G-Go on B-Bells!" I say through heaving breaths as I laughing my butt off.

"Are you done yet?" Edward snaps sipping into Bella's face, "..you mutt!"

Bella just snaps then crying out in a war cry and I grab a hold of her to stop her from busting her fist on Ed's face again.

"Rip him to pieces!" Bells and I cry as Sam drops him and Embry and Quil rip his arms off and Jacob tears his head off.

Bella and I run towards the house and Mr. Billy Black who just wheeled out onto the back pouch.

"Get inside now!" Mr. Billy commands wheeling back so Bells and I can run and into Dad.

"D-Dad...." Bells squeaks in shock forgetting they were coming.

"Uh, hey Dad, what's the score?!"

Dad ignores the eruption outside then and rushes us into the living room as Bella and Billy rush back outside.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_* Bella's p.o.v. *_

"That was too close" I exhale holding onto my heart that beating out of my chest.

"Well, it's been taken care of," Billy says beside me looking very wise, "...he's type doesn't deserve to live"

"Umm-"

"Bells!"

I jump as Jake runs towards us and grabs me protectively into his arms.

"A-Are you alright?" I ask as Jake breaths heavily in and out and starts to inspect me for injuries.

"Duh Bella, but are _you_ okay?" Jake snap worriedly and then finds my bruised up hand from slapping Edward.

"Bella...."

I shrug my shoulders and hug into him again to calm him down.

" Sorry Jake, I love you"

"It's not your fault" Jake whispers pulling up him off the ground so I could reach his lips, "....you just can't stop being a damsel in distress!"

"Shut up!" I cry slamming my lips onto his to muffle his chuckling at me.

"Bella!"

Jacob puts me down hastly then as we hear Charlie angry voice behind us.

"Sorry Sir"

"Yeah, yeah just wait till the wedding, okay Bells"

I scoff as Charlie and Billy walk back into the house laughing at me.

"Soooo, are you really okay Bella?" Jacob asks picking me into his arms again and starts towards the boys and Emily and Leah.

"Yes, just not with the looking for a wedding dress tommorrow"

Jake roars with laughter but, stops when we reaches the others and the big fire behind them.

"Well, that bloodsucker dead!" Leah huffs smirking at the flames.

"Yes, you're safe now Bella" Emily says as Sam reaches her side and pulls her close to him.

"Yes, I know and I'm fine" I say looking only at Jacob but directs it at everyone.

We all stay in a few minutes of silence after that....before Seth chimes in.

"Sooooo, no more camp out then?"

"Sorry Seth" Jacob chuckles as we all start to clean up and head towards Jake's house.

"Yes, but Bella you have a wedding to plan!" Leah giggles hugging me excitely, "fun stuff kid"

_Great.......Leah's gonna kill me!_

T.B.C.

*HEHE! Sorry Ed asked for it! And I was listening to The Jonas Brothers "Keep It Real" and it got me pumped and this chapter was like that b/c of the song, which just a by the way is AWESOME! Listen to it, Download It, Whatev! R&R! AND DONT HATE! THE WEDDING SHOPPING WILL BE HILARIOUS! *-Robin


End file.
